


I Will Get You The Ball, You Want To Attend

by akwardcadabra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Great Sirius, Happy Ending, Hogwarts' Hospital Wing, Hurt Remus Lupin, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post Fullmoon, Sad Remus, School Ball, The Marauders are great friends, not really ballroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After full moon, Remus is in the Hospital Wing and injured. <br/>Just the night after the full moon, there is going to be a ball. Remus really wants to go, but Madam Pomfrey forbids it, for he is injured. Sirius is the only one to notice Remus' disappointment, immediately and the other Marauders decide on plan to get Remus the ball, he really wanted to attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Get You The Ball, You Want To Attend

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Marauders era fanfic.   
> I hope it's good. Enjoy ^^

Moony!” Sirius sung, as he walked into the hospital wing.  
Remus sat up, groaning in pain, but smiling at Sirius, nonetheless. “Hey, Padfoot.”

Sirius sat down on his boyfriends bed, taking his hand “I wanted to come earlier, but I had to help James get Lily to go to the ball with him.”  
Remus smiled and held Sirius’ hand “She said yes?”  
“Yes, she did. We’ll see them dancing tonight and James probably hitting on her.”  
The brunet laughed, but quickly stopped, when his back and chest started to ache.

Sirius brought his hand to his lips and kisses it “My poor Moony.”  
Remus sighed and then smiled at Sirius “Where are James and Peter?”  
“Getting ready for the ball. We’ll come back this evening.” He smiled and pulled out a little bag “I brought you one of your books and some chocolate.”  
“Thank you, Sirius.” Remus smiled.   
Sirius got up and kissed his forehead “Well, I’ll be back at around four thirty in the afternoon to pick you up, so you can get dressed.”  
Remus waved at him “Thanks.” He smiled and then continued to read his book.

\---

At around four thirty, Sirius got back to the Hospital Wing and this time he was in the company of James and Peter. 

He smiled brightly, as he saw Remus and then tossed a suit on his bed “Here you go, Moony. Should we help you up to get dressed?”   
James smiled “How are you? Are you good?”  
“Yes, I’m feeling better. But… I won’t come tonight…”  
“Why?” Peter said, disappointed.  
Remus looked down “Well. Madam Pomfrey forbid it. She said, I will need to stay in bed and get better, before I can get up.”  
“But you can get up?” Sirius said urgently.  
“Yes. It hurts badly, but I can walk.” Remus smiled “I walked around the hospital wing, while reading a little today.”  
“Then you can walk to the ball, right? I mean-“

“Mr. Lupin will not, Mr. Black.” He was interrupted and the four looked at Madam Pomfrey.   
“He is injured and needs rest.” She said sternly.  
Remus nodded and looked down to his hands “Yes, Madam Pomfrey.”  
James smiled at him “Wait here. I will talk to her.” He said and went after her.

Sirius smiled and took Remus’ hand “Don’t worry. James will fix this. James is good at persuading people.”  
Peter nodded “Yes, don’t worry, Moony.”  
Remus nodded and held Sirius’ hand “Thanks guys.”

James then returned and looked disappointed “There is no way in getting her to let you go. I’m sorry, Moony.”  
“Maybe we can use the cloak.” Peter said.  
Remus shook his head and sighed “No, it’s alright.” He forced smile, despite being very disappointed “I’ll just read the evening.”  
“We’ll stay with you!” Sirius exclaimed.  
“That’s very nice of you, Padfoot… But I wouldn’t want your evening to be ruined.” He laughed a little, though it was fake “I would not want to destroy the change James had with Lily.”  
James smiled “We’ll stay here, as long as we can, then.”  
“Thanks.” Remus smiled.

\---

At around six thirty, James got up “Well, I guess, we should leave now. Wouldn’t want to be late.”  
Sirius nodded and bowed down to kiss Remus “I’ll be here first thing next morning, alright? I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Remus sighed a little “Have fun and help James.”  
James huffed “I don’t need help.

After exiting the Hospital Wing, Sirius stopped them “You don’t actually want to go to the ball, do you?”  
“Well, yes.” Peter said and looked at him “Why not?”  
“Remus!” He said, a little angry “He was looking forward to the ball for weeks and now he can’t got!”  
“He said it was alright!” James said.  
“Well, he was lying! You know him! He just doesn’t want to ruin your evening!”  
“Don’t yell at me!” James exclaimed.  
“Let’s do something for him. Like take the ball to the Hospital wing.”  
“What? No!” James said “I need to see Lily.”  
“You are so selfish. He’s our best friend. We need to be there for him.”  
Peter spoke up “I agree with Padfoot. Just imagine you couldn’t go, Prongs and we would just go there and leave you alone.”

James seemed to think for a second and then nodded “Alright. But how do we get the ball to Moony.”  
“Well. I guess James should try to convince Madam Pomfrey to let us to it.”  
Sirius nodded “Peter you get some music and I get some friends to come join us!”

Everyone nodded and then spitted up to fulfill their tasks.

\---

Later that evening, Remus was lying in his bed in the Hospital Wing. The curtains around it to have privacy and read in his book.

But soon enough it got boring and he looked out the window. He thought about how his friends were probably dancing and having fun and he was bedridden.   
Tears started to form in his eyes and he sniffled a little.  
“Damn it… I wish I could be there to dance with Sirius…” He sighed a little and then looked at his lap.

“You may not be able to dance with me in the Great Hall! But here!” Sirius said.  
Remus looked up, confused.  
“Sirius?” He asked and reached to pull open the curtains, but before he could reach them, they were pulled open.  
“Hey, Moony!” Sirius smiled.

Remus looked around. Peter, Sirius and James were there and so many other students, as well as teacher.   
And there were balloons and decorations everywhere. How could he have missed this all being set up? Well, now that he thinks about it, it was probably during the two hours he slept, with the curtains closed.   
But he still couldn't believe that nearly the whole school showed up, even Dumbledore was joining them. How did his friends to that?   
He couldn’t help but smile “What are you doing here?”  
“We decided, if you couldn’t come to the Ball, the ball will come to you!”  
And on cue, music started playing and the light went out. 

James laughed “Lucky for you, you were the only one in the Hospital Wing tonight, otherwise Madam Pomfrey would have not let us come.”  
Peter looked at him “Speaking of which. You were alone. Why the curtains?”  
“She kept interrupting my reading. So I acted as if I was asleep.”

Lily smiled “You’re still in your pajamas. I suggest that Sirius helps you change, while we start to dance a little.”  
James nodded and pulled Lily away from the bed, onto the ‘dancefloor’.

Sirius nodded and closed the curtains and went over to help Remus out of bed.  
“Alright, careful, Moony. Only one or two danced, Madam Pomfrey said and then you have to watch us dancing for the rest of the night.” He grinned “But I’ll join you in the bed, alright?”  
Remus smiled and then started to slowly raise from his bed, groaning a little and Sirius was there to help him, immediately.  
“Careful now. Alright. I got you.” He smiled “Now, I’ll help you put this suit on, alright?” He showed the suit to him.  
“Alright. Thank you.”

\---

After he was dressed, Remus went onto the ‘dancefloor’.  
James smiled “Alright! Come on, Sirius. Dance with him.”  
“He is injured.” Lily said “Take it easy on him, Sirius.” She smiled “I’m happy to be invited. You are so great friends.”  
James grinned “Yes. I would never leave Remus alone to go on a ball.”  
Sirius wanted to say something, but was interrupted, when Remus put his hands on his shoulder, to which he put his hands on his hips “Okay, nice and slow.”

Remus lied his head against Sirius’ shoulder and closed his eyes.  
“Say something, if I’m hurting the injuries.” Sirius said and pulled Remus close.  
“No. It’s alright. It hurts a little, but it doesn’t matter.”

\---

After a few dances, Remus went back to his bed and Sirius lied in it, with him, as they watched their friends dance.

Remus smiled “Tonks is a really good dancer. I wish I could dance like that.”  
Sirius laughed “Me, too. And it looks, like James got what he wanted.”  
He then nodded his head at James, who was dancing with Lily, who had her head leaned against him.

Smiling at that, Remus lied his head on Sirius’ shoulder “I’m so exhausted.”  
Sirius looked worried “But you will-“  
“And happy.” Remus added and smiled brighter ”You are really the best friends ever.”  
“And I am the best boyfriend, ever. Right?” The black head laughed.  
“Why of course you are.” Remus turned his head to bury it in Sirius’ chest.

“Are you okay? Oh no, why are you crying?” He lifted his boyfriend’s head and wiped the tears away “Do your injuries hurt? I will do something about it.”  
Remus sobbed a little and wiped his tears, smiling. “No, I’m just very happy to have you all as friends.”  
“Oh, we are even happier, Moony.” Sirius laughed.  
“I love you, Padfoot.” He laughed happily and wiped his eyes.  
“I love you, too, my Moony.” He kissed Remus and they heard James cheer for them in the background and Peter clapping.   
Then Remus heard Lily say something about how cute they were and James saying that she and him were cuter.  
Tonks whistled and laughed, while saying not to get it on, while others are watching and couldn’t help but chuckled into the kiss.

He would have never guessed that this evening would go so well, when he expected it to be so sad and lonely.   
Maybe he should wait what happens, instead of expecting bad things to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write a kind of sequel or prequel or whatever one calls it to show, how they got the ball to be held in the Hospital Wing.


End file.
